


makes the world go 'round

by sepsner



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Creek Week 2018, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, More tags added as the week goes on, Older AU, Pastor Craig, Youtuber AU, a bit of Clyde, creek - Freeform, hints of Clybe, imp tweek, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepsner/pseuds/sepsner
Summary: for Creek Week 2018! this work will be updated as the week goes on. summaries:1. First | Coffee Shop: Craig wants to /finally/ kiss Tweek. Tweek beats him to it.2. Androids | Aliens: Tweek doesn't believe in aliens. Too bad not believing in things doesn't make them stop existing.3. TFbW | TSoT: Tweek and Craig plan matching outfits for the Halloween party. Craig totally misread the situation.4. Halloween | Supernatural: Craig lost Tweek. Forever. Or so he thought.5. Hands | Youtubers: One bandaid sets Tweek's heart racing.6. Detention | Prom Night: It's prom night, and Craig wants to treat Tweek to the best night they could possibly have. Too bad he has detention.7. Soulmates | Last: The last email.





	1. First | Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig wants to /finally/ kiss Tweek. Tweek beats him to it.

Craig always thought he’d be the one to kiss Tweek first. After all, Tweek was kind of… _like that_. At any given time, Tweek was anxious. That was the problem when it came to kissing. They had been together since they were ten, and eight years later, they still hadn’t kissed. It didn’t help that they had broken up and gotten back together a few times, but surely, Craig thought, two eighteen year old guys would be desperate by now to just do it.  
  
But Tweek was anxious. That was the problem.  
  
Every time Craig figured now was the right time, he second guessed himself. Tweek would scream or something if he did it then. Tweek would hit him in the face. Tweek wouldn’t like it. Despite how much Craig wanted to kiss Tweek, he wanted Tweek to be comfortable above all else.  
  
Everyday, Craig would come into Tweak Bros. coffee, and Tweek would make him something special. Everyday, Craig would glance at Tweek’s lips and touch his hands and smile and kiss his cheek and thank him, before Craig went to work.  
  
Today, he glanced at Tweek’s lips again. He had been biting them, if the loose skin told Craig anything. Craig wanted to bite Tweek’s lip. He shook his head, trying to get the thought to go away.  
  
“You okay?” Tweek asked.  
  
“I’m fine. Distracted.”  
  
“Is it something at work?”  
  
Craig huffed. Working with his dad wasn’t what he expected, but this was South Park. There were only so many jobs you could do. “Nah. Something else.”  
  
Tweek slid Craig’s drink over to him, leaning over the counter and frowning. “I worry about you, Craig.”  
  
“You worry about everything,” Craig snorted. “Thanks.” He leaned in and kissed Tweek’s cheek.  
  
As Craig turned and headed to the door, Tweek called after him. “Craig,” he grunted, pulling his shirt. “Come back for a sec.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your, uh, hair… looks stupid. Lemme fix it.”  
  
Craig ruffled his hair with his hand, but headed back to the counter anyway. While he was distracted, Tweek held both of his cheeks and pulled him closer, awkwardly squishing their lips together.  
  
Craig made a strangled noise of confusion before he realised what was happening. Tweek was the one who made the first kiss. Tweek! Which meant he had wanted Craig to kiss him all along!! Craig closed his eyes, sighing, melting.  
  
Tweek pushed Craig’s face away as swiftly as he pulled him in. “Did that fix it??” He yelled, face red.  
  
“I think I’ll be even more distracted _now_ ,” Craig said, a goofy smile on his face.  
  
“Quit looking at me like that!! Get out of here!”  
  
Craig always thought he’d be the one to kiss Tweek first. After all, Tweek was kind of… _perfect_.


	2. Androids | Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek doesn't believe in aliens. Too bad not believing in things doesn't make them stop existing.

“You need to come with me, Tweek!”  
  
As Tweek ran after the raven-haired man, he thought back to when he was eight. Eric Cartman was telling everyone he had been kidnapped by aliens and they probed his ass. Everyone laughed at him. Of course they did. No one thought this was real.  
  
But now Craig, the guy Tweek had known since he was a kid, was running him around a spaceship like he owned the place. And Tweek had no choice to follow him. It was either that, or get shot to death by evil robots.  
  
Oh, yeah, and there were evil robots.  
  
A hand shot out from a corridor and Craig pulled him in. He covered Tweek’s mouth as he was about to yell, and heavy metallic thuds passed them by. They had escaped. For now.  
  
Craig moved his hand and Tweek launched into panic. “What the fuck is going on, Craig??”  
  
“I told you,” Craig replied, seemingly unphased. “I’m an alien.”  
  
“I don’t know how you can say that so calmly!” Tweek pulled his hair violently, grunting. This was _not_ happening.  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I just knew you’d--”  
  
“Freak out??” Tweek screamed. “Because, surprise! I am!”  
  
Craig poked his head from the corridor. “Sorry,” he mumbled over his shoulder. “You know, for getting you involved in an intergalactic war.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry, Craig! It’s totally fine! Jackass!!”  
  
Tweek pulled his shirt collar over his face, burying himself in it. Maybe, if he closed his eyes, he could pretend he was at home, in a cupboard or something. Maybe he’d magically teleport there. When he opened his eyes again, he didn’t see a cupboard door. Instead, there was Craig, a little too close for comfort.  
  
“Jesus, man!” Tweek yelled. It was hard not to burst into tears. “Gimmie some god damn--”  
  
“Tweek.” Craig reached out his hands. He placed one on Tweek’s cheek, the other resting on his chest. “You’ll be okay.” Tweek exhaled. His fists unballed. Craig looked like he was concentrating. Tweek just felt a wave of relief.  
  
“What was that?” Tweek laughed a little. “Alien magic?”  
  
Craig shook his head. “Alien magic? Of course not.”  
  
“Oh.” But then why did Tweek calm down so much? Looking from his hands to Craig’s slate blue eyes, it seemed to hit him like a lead weight. Craig calmed him down just by being Craig.  
  
Tweek took a deep breath.  
  
“Are you ready now?” Craig asked. “I need you.”  
  
Tweek nodded. “Yeah. Just don’t do anything stupid. I need you, too.”  
  
Tweek and Craig took down the evil robots, hand in hand, using the universe’s most powerful element - love. The children of the intergalactic federation grew up singing the tales of Tweek and Craig, the unlikely human hero and his super hot alien boyfriend.  
  
“The end,” Clyde smiled, closing his notebook and smugly looking over the lunch table at Tweek and Craig.  
  
The boys glanced at each other. “Clyde?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You’re so fucking stupid.”


	3. FbW | SoT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig plan matching outfits for the Halloween party. Craig totally misread the situation.

**Tweek:** so were going as the charatcers from the game we used to play right?/  
 **Craig** : yeah.  
 **Tweek:** ok see you threr  
 **Tweek:** fuck  
  
Craig tucked his phone into his pants pocket. He had headed over to Clyde’s place early to help with the decorations. Every year, they had a Halloween party, and this year, it was Clyde’s turn. Too bad Craig was his best friend and had to help out.  
  
“Feldspar,” Clyde mockingly called out, “I need some help decorating the bathroom.”  
  
Why would you decorate the bathroom? Oh, because you were Clyde. Grumbling, Craig helped out. Eventually, people started filtering in. Craig was sitting on the stairs, waiting for Tweek, when he realised they had never actually said that they were coming as wizards and warriors characters.  
  
Craig stood up, pulling his phone out to call Tweek, but it was too late. The door opened, and Tweek sheepishly came through. Blue sweater and a headband. Definitely not a barbarian.  
  
Craig ran upstairs, trying to hide, and ran into Clyde. “Careful, man!”  
  
“Clyde,” Craig grabbed his shoulders. “I need to climb out of your window.”  
  
“Dude!” Clyde batted Craig’s hands away. “What’s your problem?”  
  
“Tweek came as Wonder Tweek.”  
  
“And?”  
  
Craig gestured to his costume. “I’m Feldspar.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“So we don’t match!”  
  
“Dude,” Clyde snorted, hands on his hips. “I’m Hercules, right? Bebe’s dressed as a blood elf. But it’s fine. We can still make out.”  
  
Craig opened his mouth to argue, but… Clyde actually had a point. Craig patted his shoulder. “Thanks.” Without a moment to spare, Craig headed back downstairs, leaving Clyde confused.  
  
Craig hunted Tweek down in the kitchen. “Feldspar?” He asked, holding a hand to his chest. This was the make or break moment.  
  
“Yeah. I thought Super Craig was a bit too low-effort. I didn’t want you to think I didn’t care about looking good with you. Plus,” Craig smirked, “it’ a crossover episode.”  
  
“What?” Tweek laughed. “You’re so stupid.”  
  
Craig would take stupid! At least Tweek wasn’t upset. He took Tweek’s hands and kissed him. Tweek pulled away, flustered and giggly.  
  
“I can’t believe I’ve met the ancestor of my beloved Super Craig!”  
  
“I bet you can’t believe he’s super hot, either,” Craig hummed.  
  
“Shut up,” Tweek smiled, pulling Craig in for another kiss. Mission successful.


	4. Halloween | Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig lost Tweek. Forever. Or so he thought.

He had his keys. His bible. His cross and rosary. Craig shrugged on his coat and reached for his collar. His hand hovered over the strip of white. Not tonight. This wasn’t business tonight.  
  
The late October air was chilly, especially compared to the warm rooms of the Church. Craig was swift as he headed into the forest. The Fathers were out healing the mass influx of the sick, but it was crucial that no one found him - not tonight.  
  
Necromancy was frowned upon in his church. He knew this, but… his heart was still tempted.  
  
Craig stumbled into a clearing. The graveyard had been filling faster than the Fathers ever imagined. Craig hurried past a few graves before finding the one he wanted. On his knees, Craig gripped at the dirt underneath him.  
  
The dry dirt was stained by a tear.  
  
“Tweek,” Craig whispered, trying not to audibly sob. One of his hands gripped at his chest, feeling like his heart was going to burst. “I miss you.”  
  
“I miss you, too.”  
  
Craig spun, his heart stopping and his blood running cold. Behind him stood a messy-haired blond boy, with tired eyes and a hesitant smile.  
  
Tweek. Except…  
  
Tweek stretched his arms, which stretched out wings seemingly attached to his back. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  
  
“A demon!” Craig wailed, reaching for his cross.  
  
“C’mon, Craig. You know that won’t work.”  
  
“You’re trying to tempt me!” Craig yelled, holding the cross out to Tweek. His hand shook. “You’re not really…”  
  
Craig swallowed hard. He knew this was probably some form of temptation, or an illusion, but it was Tweek. And God, had Craig missed Tweek.  
  
“Craig?”  
  
He couldn’t help himself. The way Tweek said his name was too much for Craig to bear. He dropped the cross and launched himself from the dirt, tackling Tweek and wrapping his arms around him tightly.  
  
“Tweek,” Craig sobbed, nuzzling his face in Tweek’s shoulder. “How did--”  
  
Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig and laughed. “You seriously went into a graveyard on Hallow’s Eve without realising it?”  
  
Seriously? Well, that would explain the presence of the seemingly deceased… But that would mean Tweek was a demon. Quietly, Craig asked, “what are you going to do with me?”  
  
“Nothing bad,” Tweek stroked Craig’s hair. “I’m going to make sure you never miss me again. If you’ll let me.”  
  
Craig pulled himself from Tweek to look into his eyes. They were the same lime green from before, a healthy glow on his face that Craig hadn’t seen in years. Craig didn’t hesitate.  
  
“Please. Never let me go.”  
  
By the time the morning came, a small group of villagers stumbled across Craig, crouched over a grave. He had died, the villagers told the Fathers, with a smile on his face.


	5. YouTubers | Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One bandaid sets Tweek's heart racing.

His hands scratched at his guinea pig. Little squeaks went right into Tweek’s ears. He adjusted his headphones and picked his phone up again, the only thing illuminating him under his duvet.  
  
 _“I got him this outfit, but Stripe doesn’t like things on his head. And, as you can see, it has a hood. So this is a problem.”  
  
_ Tweek smiled a little as the hands tried to pull his guinea pig into a dinosaur costume, the hood having been cut off. His breathing slowed, and he didn’t know when his hands had stopped shaking. There was something about the YouTube account GuineaTV that calmed Tweek down so much. Maybe it was the combination of cute guinea pigs and a soothing (but nasally) voiceover. Maybe it was the fact that GuineaTV never showed his face. There was no expectation for Tweek to keep himself together - it was just a pair of hands, with nails that looked freshly bitten and bandaids from the guinea pig bites.  
  
Maybe it was a problem that Tweek memorised GuineaTV’s bandaids. In his latest video (which Tweek had seen every night for the past week, which he put on to sleep or calm down from an anxiety attack), GuineaTV had three bandaids. His left ring finger was wrapped in a navy blue plaster, his thumb with circular Hello Kitty bandaid, and his right pointer finger with a fleshy one.  
  
Tweek had sent him fan mail three days ago. He included a letter (which he had rewritten fifteen times exactly) and a box of neon bandaids. Maybe, Tweek thought, GuineaTV would like them. Maybe, Tweek fantasised, GuineaTV would wear them, and they could match.  
  
He would have to wait and see.  
  
GuineaTV was on Tweek’s mind as he swept the back room. Well, GuineaTV’s guinea pigs were on his mind. They were both called Stripe, which Tweek thought was stupid, but also incredibly endearing. Tweek hummed as he imagined working in a pet store, surrounded by tiny animals. Animals didn’t think Tweek was weird or expect him to act a certain way - hell, Tweek could pull on his shirt and make noises all he wanted! And one day, as Tweek would be feeding the guinea pigs, someone would come and stand next to him. Tweek didn’t know what GuineaTV looked like, but he was sure that he would know who this man was as soon as he looked over. Handsome, no doubt. “Excuse me,” he would ask, “which of these guinea pigs looks like a ‘Stripe’ to you?”  
  
The door behind him clicked, and Tweek jumped. He hadn’t realised he had just been leaning against the wall with his eyes closed for what was at least ten minutes.  
  
“Tweek!” His dad sighed. “I’ve been calling you for the last five minutes! Get your butt out here.”  
  
“Okay,” Tweek grunted, making sure the broom didn’t fall. At least he got to have a nice daydream before being forced to work with customers.  
  
October meant two things: chilly winds and pumpkin flavoured everything. For the Tweaks, it meant customers. For Tweek, it meant a constant struggle with working and presenting and socialising and trying not to scream whenever there was a line longer than five people. He noticed that his dad was struggling to take orders _and_ make coffee - so _that_ was why Tweek was ripped from the important non-job of sweeping.  
  
“H-hello,” Tweek called out, taking over the register space. “Can I help the next person, please?”  
  
The hours flew by, and Tweek was constantly on his feet. The customers thinned. Tweek was desperate for a break, but his dad got out from behind the counter, instead. Jackass! At least Tweek could drag a stool from the other side of the counter and set it at the register. His dad always insisted on keeping open, even when there were no customers. Whatever. This just meant Tweek had some time to himself.  
  
He pulled out his phone, finding a new video from GuineaTV. Tweek beamed, his heart fluttering from just the thumbnail. Stripe and Stripe were so cute, being brushed by their owner! Tweek excitedly played the video with bated breath --  
  
Suddenly, he yelped. GuineaTV’s hands came into view. Navy blue bandaid, a missing Hello Kitty bandaid, a very old looking flesh bandaid, and… and a neon pink bandaid on the middle finger of his right hand! Tweek yelled again, unable to contain his happiness as his legs swung under the counter.  
  
He had gotten Tweek’s letter! He had gotten Tweek’s bandaids! This was the happiest day of his life and oh no was that the front door bell ringing? Tweek locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket, still beaming when the customer came towards him.  
  
Tweek almost didn’t notice just how _handsome_ this guy was. “Oh,” he squeaked, then cleared his throat. Don’t make yourself look like a dumbass and ruin the day. “How can I help?”  
  
The handsome boy pulled off his gloves. Navy bandaid. Tweek’s heart stopped.  
  
“Yeah, can I get, uhh…”  
  
Tweek bit his lip as he stared at the guy’s hands, waiting for the other glove to slide past his fingers.  
  
“Hot chocolate?”  
  
Tweek yelped, then covered his mouth, The guy looked at him, startled. “You okay?”  
  
“Hot chocolate!” Tweek yelled. “Alright!” He spun around, hiding his face, turning darker by the second. “You ca- can take a seat, I’ll be right with you!”  
  
Tweek busied himself with making the drink. Was that GuineaTV? Did he ask if he wanted whipped cream? Was he wearing a neon pink bandaid? Tweek banged his head against the cupboard behind the counter, making the cups inside rattle.  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” The guy said from a few feet away.  
  
“Peachy!” Tweek yelled. “Just fine! Really. Clumsy!”  
  
Tweek was not fine.  
  
With shaking hands, Tweek sprayed whipped cream over the cup and threw on marshmallows and a chocolate flake. Wait, did he even ask this guy to pay? Tweek grunted. Why was he such a… “Argh!”  
  
“Dude.” Tweek jumped, the voice incredibly close this time. “I don’t think you’re okay.”  
  
“Alright!” Tweek yelled as he spun around. “You got me! I’m not okay, I’m freaking out, man!”  
  
“Why?” The guy asked. Ugh, his hands were in his pockets. Jerk!! Giant hot jerk!!  
  
“You know!”  
  
“I… don’t?” The guy raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You’re--” Tweek swallowed. “You’re really hot!”  
  
The guy looked surprised for a moment before he started laughing. Tweek swallowed, his heart fluttering. Stupid asshole hot guy and his amazing bright comforting smile that Tweek was certain he would never see replicated again in his life.  
  
“Thanks.” For a moment, Tweek thought that was all he was going to say. He perked up when the guy followed it up - “I think you’re cute. Can I get your number?”  
  
Tweek broke down. Mentally and quietly, of course. With disbelief, he pulled a napkin from the workstation and the sharpie from his pocket.  
  
“Are you… sure?” He asked, writing down his phone number.  
  
“Yeah,” the guy smiled. He brought out his left hand with the navy bandaid on it and ran his fingers through his hair. Tweek hated how hot he looked. Tweek hated how much he wanted this guy to run his fingers through _Tweek’s_ hair.  
  
“My number,” he mumbled, letting the guy take it. “For…”  
  
“Craig,” Craig replied. “Thanks.” He checked the napkin, reading the number and ‘Tweek’ scrawled under it, then smiled and tucked the napkin into his pocket. “Is my hot chocolate-?”  
  
“Oh!” Tweek yelped and grabbed the cup before thrusting it at Craig. “Just- just take it! Don’t worry about paying! It’s on the house!”  
  
Craig laughed again. It sounded like angel song. “Sure. Thanks, Tweek.” Unexpectedly, Craig pulled his other hand from his pocket. Time almost slowed down. Tweek swallowed, eyes wide. A fleshy coloured bandaid, curling and peeling at the sides. And… a neon pink bandaid, right on his middle finger.  
  
“I’ll text you,” GuineaTV smiled, brushing his fingers against Tweek’s as he took the cup.  
  
Tweek followed Craig with his eyes as he left, turning outside of the door and walking out of sight. As if lifted from a curse, Tweek took a deep breath and screamed, stomping his feet. It was him! Craig! GuineaTV! The bandaid! Tweek stopped. He had given him his number. His name. Tweek crouched onto the floor. Craig knew what Tweek wrote in his letter. He had to. There was no one else called __Tweek. He pressed his forehead to the floor, starting to panic, when his phone vibrated. Tweek almost sobbed. A rejection, most likely.  
  
Full of dread, Tweek glanced at his phone. He shot upright again, yelping.  
  
 **[unknown number]:** you got me the bandaids, right?  
 **[unknown number]:** “from stripe’s number one fan.”  
 **[unknown number]:** you really are stupidly cute.  
  
Tweek could have screamed again. Maybe things weren’t going to be as awful as Tweek thought.


	6. Detention | Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's prom night, and Craig wants to treat Tweek to the best night they could possibly have. Too bad he has detention.

The second hand of the clock was going slow. Too slow. Outside, the sky was already getting darker. The desks and the chairs were sat around, gathering dust. Craig Tucker was sat in his father’s suit, tailored to fit him, gathering dust. Mr Mackey sat at the teacher’s desk, gathering dust. Mr Mackey was also pretty pissed.  
  
“Craig,” he hummed, clearly bored. “You know, you’re the only kid I know who’d get detention on prom night.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to.”  
  
“I thought you were going with Tweek.” Mackey could never read the room. Especially when it was with Craig, and especially when it was in detention. “Maybe he’ll learn that all a troublemaker like you’ll do is let him down.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Craig wasn’t focusing on Mackey. He was focusing on the time. Prom was happening right now - Craig could hear the light thumping from the gym of the music. Mackey was meant to be a chaperone. But then Craig went and flipped him off and Mackey decided to give him detention. Not tomorrow night, like a normal person. No. Tonight. Prom night. Because Mr Mackey was a cock sucking jackass.  
  
It had been an hour of waiting. Craig was so worried that Tweek had gone home. Of course he told Tweek he had detention, but he had also told Tweek that he could go home if he was overwhelmed.  
  
The clock struck to an exact hour, and Craig stood up immediately. Fuck this - he had to leave as soon as he could. Craig launched himself over the table.  
  
  
“Hey! If you keep messing around, I’ll give you detention again, m’kay!”  
  
Whatever, Mackey. Craig had a boyfriend to go to prom with. If he was still around, anyway. Craig almost flipped Mackey off, before realising that would just fuck things up even further. All Craig could do was hurry and pray no one got in his way.  
  
Of course, Clyde was in his way.  
  
Craig ran down the hallways, then turned the corner and slammed right into Clyde, who tumbled onto Bebe.  
  
“Bro!” Clyde shoved Craig. “You know you’re not meant to run in the halls!”  
  
“Don’t care,” Craig shoved Clyde again and stormed down the hallway.  
  
“Tweek is looking for you!” Bebe called after him. “You’d better hurry!”  
  
Fuck. Craig hurried on, making another turn and launching himself towards the open doors to the gym. At his high speed, he really hoped no-one would get in his way.  
  
So, of course, that was when Tweek stepped out and stood in the center of the doorway.  
  
Craig slammed into Tweek, unable to slow down in time, knocking them both to the floor. Craig’s hat went flying and Tweek yelled in a panic.  
  
“Jesus, man! Look where-- Craig!”  
  
“Tweek!” Craig pulled himself onto his elbows. “You’re still here. I made it.”  
  
“You did,” Tweek smiled up at him, his face pink. “Of course I waited for you. Can we get up now?”  
  
Embarrassed, Craig stood up and offered a hand. Tweek took it and brushed himself off, letting Craig finally get a good look at him.  
  
“You’re so handsome,” Craig smiled.  
  
Tweek looked at him, then looked away, covering his face with a hand. “Shut up. Fucking gay.” He smiled back at Craig. “Are we dancing or what?”  
  
“What?” Craig raised his eyebrows. “You still wanna dance? After being here for so long?” Surely Tweek would have gotten sick of all the music and people.  
  
Tweek looked surprised for a moment, then started laughing. “Oh! I didn’t turn up until five minutes ago, Craig!” He crossed his arms. “What, you thought I would’ve waited an hour on my own in the gym full of people? Nngh. No way, man!”  
  
Of course. Tweek was way smarter than Craig, and thank God for it. Craig held out his hand and Tweek took it, the two of them walking towards the dancefloor. Not even Mr Mackey could ruin prom.


	7. Soulmates | Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last email.

At age ten, Craig thought having a penpal was the stupidest, lamest thing ever.  
  
 _Tweek,  
_ _Today at school I flipped off a teacher and got detention.  
  
_ As he got older, Craig realised that having a penpal _was_ the stupidest, lamest thing ever. But having Tweek was really, really unlame.  
  
 _Craig,  
_ _We had a test today. I was freaking out, but then my phone buzzed and I read your email and I calmed down. I calm down a lot when I read your emails. Is that stupid  
  
_ _Tweek,  
_ _I don’t think it’s stupid. Reading your emails makes me happy.  
  
_ _Craig,  
_ _You make me happy.  
  
_ And, as time went on, Craig had the overwhelming urge to constantly check his emails.  
  
 _Tweek,  
_ _I don’t think I can put off meeting you any longer.  
  
_ It had taken him months to save up enough for a cross-country flight. Of course, he hadn’t told Tweek. He wasn’t going to tell Tweek until he finally had enough and everything was set in stone.  
  
 _I think about meeting you every day, and now I have the means to go and see you.  
  
_ Craig was certain this was the best thing to do. For both of them. Because, despite only seeing Tweek in photos and snapshots, and never having heard a single word spoken from him, Craig was certain.  
  
Tweek was his soulmate.  
  
If soulmates existed, anyway. Craig wasn’t exactly sure. Hell, everyone probably had a whole lineup of soulmates each, and saying everyone just had one put a lot of unneeded pressure on people. Even so, Craig was only about 70% sure that Tweek was (one of) his soulmate(s), but sometimes… Sometimes Craig had to let his heart act over his head.  
  
 _I have the tickets to come and see you, this weekend. This is going to be my last email.  
  
_ Craig didn’t even check his emails until he was boarding, removing temptation.  
  
 _Craig,  
_ _WHAT??  
  
_ He couldn’t help but smile - Tweek was incredibly sweet. And now he was going to meet him. That realisation only sunk in as the plane took off; he was going to meet Tweek! His stomach flipped. Surely, his whole life was just a countdown. The last day before he met his soulmate. One of his potential soulmates with a 30% chance of him being completely wrong, but…  
  
Soon, it was the last hour. The last half hour. The last five minutes. Craig, with his luggage in the taxi on the way to Tweek’s house, felt like he was going to vomit. The countdown was running out.  
  
And then he saw him.  
  
Well, Craig had seen him before, obviously. They had shared vacation photos, school photos, self-portraits of nervously sitting in front of the laptop… But they all paled in comparison to seeing the real thing, standing on his house’s stoop, tugging at his shirt. Tweek had told Craig about his nervous habits, and seeing them in person was incredibly endearing.  
  
Chance of soulmate: 90%.  
  
Craig stepping from the car and Tweek watching from the stoop felt like the mark of something new; the last email wasn’t the last of Tweek. In fact, it was the __start of Tweek. Tweek and Craig. Craig shot Tweek a nervous smile, and Tweek smiled back, his whole face lighting up.  
  
In that moment, Craig realised just what a soulmate really was. And Tweek was definitely his.


End file.
